Blue Roses Under The WhiteSand Moon
by Minako Nine
Summary: A crossover with X-Men Evolution, set in that dimension. Chapter 5 - Children. First Child appearence, Zechs apperance, closing in on Shounen-ai! will be 1-2 and 3-4!
1. One

Blue Roses Under The White-Sand Moon

Operation M – the creation of five super-human children. This operation was Top Secret – few knew of it, and almost all of those who did have since died, under suspicious circumstances. The idea was simple – take five children and alter the DNA structures to give them 'powers' as such. One was given inhuman strength, and a mind that processed like a computer One possessed cat-like grace, and the ability to perform acrobatic no normal person could ever hope to achieve. One was given unbeatable strength in the fields of martial arts and swordsmanship. One was given the power of persuasion along with superior stealth. One was given minute power over life, which would eventually develop into a much more – useful talent, for the creators needs. However, the project was suddenly cancelled for unknown reasons, and the children returned to their parents, who as such, remembered nothing of this. Now 15 years later, the truth may come forth. Perhaps the project was not cancelled. Perhaps, it was merely postponed…

-scene begin-

"Welcome to Bayville High."

"Yeah… thankyou. I'm sure it'll be great an' all…"

The woman, the Principal of this school, held out her hand, as to shake hands with the boy that stood rather shyly before her. He seemed to pause for a moment, a if to ignore the gesture and leave the office. But, almost to her surprise, he gripped her hand and shook it shortly, before gesturing his goodbye, stepping out of the office, and promptly collapsing in a heap on the floor.

-scene change-

Jean Gray stared at the food in front of her, deep in thought. She'd been having an odd kind of headache all day, and now she had the time to think about it, she noticed it was not so much a headache, as a presence in her mind. Wondering as to it's purpose, she mentally took a look at it. It was like a suggestion trying to make its way into her mind from an outside source. Not know who it was from, what it was for, or how they did it, she gave the presence a mental shove in frustration. What she didn't expect was to get shoved back. She shook her head, and mentally forced the presence away, all the time concentrating on it while in mental contact.

"Yeah so have you seen the new kid? Total genius boy. Here I was in math doing the work for five minutes and I'm on like, question five, and this kid is just asking for more work! I was sitting next to him and all I saw him do was write the answers like he had memorized them, totally freaky!" Kittie explained to her mainly attentive friends. "And not even like your run-of-the-mill, know-it-all, tell-the-teacher-the-meaning-of-life kinda genius boy, its like he's a social recluse. Not to mention he hasn't even been spoken to by anyone, and he's new! Its weird, kinda like- no one's really noticed him, not that he seems to mind all that much…"

Thinking about it, Jean hadn't actually noticed there'd been anyone new wandering around today. And the presence in her mind had been a suggestion to carry on as normal and not notice something, this something that may be Kitties 'Genius Boy'. Intrigued, she commented.

"No one's paying him any attention? Well you certainly are Kittie,"

"I can't help it, ya know? There's something really weird about him, other than the smartness and distance from people. It's like… something you already know but can't quite place your finger on it. I'm keeping my eye on that one…"

"Where is he then Kittie?"

The brunette girl signaled to a lone table in the corner, where a boy who she couldn't really see well simply sat, apparently staring at the table. Not really genius material on first appearances. As the others continued their chat, she noticed that he got up and went into the hallway.

"Um, I got some stuff I've got to do guys, I'll catch up with you later? Bye!" Giving them no time for questions, Jean grabbed her bag and was out in the deserted hallways, alone.

Looking around, she saw no indication of the boy, so she followed her instincts and carried on for a little while. She eventually found him, but stopped for a second before approaching him.

He was sitting on the floor against the lockers, hooded head in hands, taking long, shuddering breaths. A few steps closer, and she could make out he was talking to himself.

"Calm down, you're fine. You were just- overwhelmed by there being so many people there, that's all. It's fine…"

Deciding now was a good a time as any to make her presence known, Jean spoke up.

"Are you alright?"

The boy turned to face her sharply, features still hidden by the hood.

"I said, are you alright? You must be new, I haven't seen you around before." She pulled him up before he could stop her, and once stood up, she was surprised when he instantly feel to the floor again. Or he would have, had she not caught him. Leaning the boy up against the lockers, she tried to get a better look at his face. Breathing coming out harsh and sharp, he shied away from her.

"You're not alright, are you. What's wrong?"

He seemed to be calming himself from the initial shock or whatever had overtaken him, and thus, he spoke.

"I- I'm sorry… I was just a bit- overwhelmed by all the people in the cafeteria and then- I'm not very good with people, I'm sorry if I worried you at all, miss." He straightened himself up and pulled off the hood, smiling a little, holding out his hand in the gesture of the day. "But you're a nice person so it's okay, I guess."

Jean reached for his extended hand, accepting the gesture, but bearing in mind to be brief. Something about physical contact did something odd to this boy, if that's what he could even be called. Taking the time to study his features, he was like nothing else.

Firstly, he was quite a bit shorter than her, and everyone else for that matter. The gray-black slacks pooled at his feet, adding to the appearance of his short stature. The red short-sleeve sweater over the gray-white long sleeve top both practically hung from his slight form. He was remarkably pale; not in the sense it seemed he didn't get enough light, not in the sense it seemed he was ill, it just seemed to make him like a porcelain doll. The white-blond locks framing his face were feathery, and caught the light oddly. His eyes, a shade not quite blue, but not quite even aqua, showed kindness, warmth, and something completely isolated from him – like a deeply hidden secret. All this together gave the boy an almost waiflike appearance. But as she broke of the handshake subtly, he gripped her hand, and let go, all so fast she wasn't sure if she imagined it. She looked him in the eye, and something changed. The light flashed oddly, and she stared at the boy once more, noticing the subtle changes far too slowly. The white-blond hair was bizarrely silver, and those indecisively colored eyes were a deep, dark, pure blue that almost astounded her. The odd silver sheen seemed perfectly in place with this picture. It was then she noticed something else – her surroundings. No longer was she in a school hallway, but outside, in a dark night, lit only by the strangely bright full moon. Looking around, she was in some kind of garden. Behind her she could see another garden, and a house. Looking back to the boy, he was kneeling in the grass, by roses. He pressed his hands together, and slowly drew them back, to reveal the pure silvery-white sphere of energy that seemed to crackle between his fingertips. He lowered his hands onto the soil, and the light was absorbed, and for a second everything flashed back to the hallway – and she was back in the garden not a second later. The boy was weeping, for what she did not know. He seemed to be swaying, and soon, he was on the grass, dead to the world for the moment. It was then, looking back at the house, she saw herself–

-and she was back in the hallway, back where things seemed more real. The boy gazed at her, sadly, but something else she couldn't pinpoint.

"You're Jean Gray," he said simply, the words helplessly tinged with sadness, "I don't have to tell you my name, you'll know it soon enough. I'll see you around…" he started to take off. Risking the contact, she grabbed his hand to stop him. Instantly she felt as though shoved into a cacophony of epic proportions. She heard so many people at once, all calling to her. She knew their pain, she _felt_ their pain, and she couldn't escape it. Instantly, she let the boy go, not that he went far. As soon at the contact broke off, she felt the voices dying away to the faint buzz they always were to her, and felt the many, many emotions she had no control over diminish. She was fine. But the boy was not. Huddled against the lockers once more, he pulled into himself, rocking back and forth almost invisibly to an invisible song. He was shaking from head-to-toe. He was probably in shock. He most _definitely_ had a gift of some sort.

He was right. She would be seeing a lot more of him around.

-scene change-

He's a strange person, my brother.

Te way he's so quiet, so reserved, you'd think he was the sensible, logical, rational type.

Of course, most people consider soul mates to be some fancy of romance, not the most logical thing in the world. But then, most people aren't my brother.

I had always wondered why he never went on any dates when the whole female population (and half of the male) would have liked nothing more than to spend an evening with him. So one day, I asked him. And you know what he told me?

"I'm not interested in any of those people. I've already met my soul mate."

The thing was, it was like he was talking about the weather. Like it was the most obvious answer in the world. If he was anyone but my brother, he would have had that look that screamed 'duh, isn't it obvious?'. But then, he always did understand that no one thought things quite like he did. So naturally, I asked him who, when, how, that sort of thing.

"Ten years ago," he said, "and I can't really tell you who. We never exchanged names."

I was about to tell him that ten years ago, he was five, when I remembered the secret he had told me five years earlier. Of course it made sense. Ten years ago, after five years of solitude save one scientist, he had been introduced to the other four 'projects' as part of the operation. And, naturally, he'd fallen in love with one of them at first sight, as things go. That, of course, was how he put meeting your soul mate.

"There's no such thing as love at first sight. That's just lust at first sight when you see someone and think that's the one for you, just by their looks. If someone is your soul mate, you've always loved them, thus when you meet them, it's knowledge at first sight. It's the knowledge that the empty part of you, the one that can't be filled by anything you do, has a name, a face."

I had naturally asked him what it was like.

"Everything went blank. The only people in the universe were us. For that one moment, nothing else mattered to me. And I could hear someone in my mind, a voice that was not from me, but belonged there. Do you want to know what it said to me? It said 'I almost gave up hope. I almost thought you weren't there. But here you are. Welcome home.' And do you know what my own voice had been saying at that exact moment? Welcome home. Because that's what it was. It was coming home."

Not a month later the sale on our house had cleared and we were set to move to Bayville. Know what my brother said?

"That's where it all begins. I'm so glad we're going there, now."

Not a week after our moving in, my brother comes home quite late, bringing with him a man in a wheelchair and two associates.

He did what he always did. Said things simply.

"Mom, Dad, this is Professor Charles Xavier." He turned to me, and gave me that almost smile he always gave me.

"Cathy, these are the people who'll be able to help me."

I smiled. We'd talked about this, too.

I could only follow my brothers lead, and said only one thing.

"I'll miss you, Trowa

-scene end-

Review me? Please?

Can you guess who talked to Jean? Can you guess who Trowa was talking about? Can I say 'Shounen-ai Warning'? Oh yes, and as this progresses, you might see things you don't expect. So, don't expect anything except Shounen-ai. Okay. Review me. Bye!


	2. Two Reunion

Blue Roses Under The White-Sand Moon 

**2- Reunion **

In this operation, the subjects were simply referred to as numbers from 01 to 05. Many times however, they would be referred to as the nth child. As the project resurfaces, the operations original creators have only a vague idea of which of these children would side with them. There was one, who if they had on their side, could have every child joining them. However, though the loyalties for some appear to be set in stone, they may always be wild-cards. There was, however, one subject they could count on, no matter what…

-scene begin-

"DA-AD!"

The familiar wail echoed through the house as the ageing man got up from the comfortable armchair to see what matter he had to attend to this time. 'I'm getting too old for this' was his first thought, was always his first thought, as he went to see what matter his two children were squabbling about.

This time, it was a hairbrush.

Oh no, not any hairbrush, but _Helen's _hairbrush. Helen was blond. She could tell straight away her younger brother had been using by the long chestnut strands entwined around the bristles. This was a common argument. Duo liked to use Helen's hairbrush because of his unusually long hair. Helen didn't like this, but refused to buy a new brush, or at least get Duo a brush with his own money. Real nice lady. But it was no matter. Duo was a charmer – he could talk his way out of any argument, so it was usually left to him. Why he didn't sweet-talk the brush off Helen was a mystery entirely, perhaps he liked the challenge of calming her down every time? But every argument they had would end the same way. Helen would be calmed by Duo, they would both smile and laugh at the pettiness of it all, Helen would comment that Duo loved her anyway, and he would flash that devil-may-care smile at them all. Then Helen would tell Duo he was the Devil himself – an ongoing joke between the two of them. The only thing wrong with this statement was that after every real argument, every major dispute that was calmed down, that mischievous glint in Duo's eye would change to something much more sinister, reminding all that Duo Maxwell was not a force to be reckoned with. That maniac gleam, the one that proclaimed he was telling the truth when he said he never lied, so he was telling the truth when he pronounced he was Shinigami himself. Now at fifteen, the odd look came and went without real reason. It was just there. Today, looking at Duo finish up the conversation with his sister, she proclaimed he was the Devil himself, as to be expected, that maniac gleam was all the more dark, all the more sinister, all the more honest. He smiled, the smile barely meeting his livid gaze.

He shook his head slightly, indicating her wrongness. "No, no Helen, I'm no devil," that look was completely crazy, the normally cobalt orbs of the young teen a deep azure, frightening in their intensity. He looked at his wristwatch with an air of boredom. "Well look at the time," he said casually, "It's that time already." He leant against the wall, still smiling madly at them, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. "It's that time already," he repeated. "Shinigami is ba-ack…" he called in his sing-song voice, gaze fixated on their motionless forms.

-scene change-

The news broadcast was interesting enough for me. I had nothing else to do – I didn't feel like training, and almost everyone else was at school. Not that I'm actually a social person. I don't really remember any of their names, I remember those of the ones who are too old to go to school. I could go to school if I wanted, but I never have, will never have the need, and thus, probably never will.

"…the police currently have no leads as to who the suspect of the murders may be. If you're just tuning in, we're here live at the scene where an entire family has been murdered. Police are currently searching for the missing family member for questioning as to their knowledge of the incident. As of yet, the police are disclosing no names…" I switched the box off. The death of that family seemed far too familiar for me, and far too close to home. It happened in Bayville, after all. What sort of crazies could be out there? Would the come anywhere near _my_ family? If they did, I'd kill them myself… nobody hurts Cathy, reason or no. I just hoped all the facts came to light, all the people into play, before it was too late. When would my time come? I'd have to tell the people here of my involvement in the project soon enough. What would they do if they knew they were housing the Third Child? Would they look after me, or turn me away out of fear? Realizing that I truly had nothing better to do, I took off to see the Professor. I'd rather make my confession now than later…

-scene change-

The next few days flew by for Jean, as she tried to learn more about the boy she had met in the hallways. She had spoken to him on more than on occasion, and still did not know his name. She had asked around, and that had been no help. The release of her sanity, however, came at the end of the week, with a new task to focus on.

After getting the feeling of being followed for a while, Jean turned to face a slightly older girl holding a folded piece of paper. She looked a little… nervous.

"Excuse me… but are you Jean Gray?"

Jean nodded, not really knowing what else to do. The girl unfolded the piece of paper.

"I know this sounds like a stupid question, but… do you recognize this place?"

Held in front of her, in beautiful watercolors, was a picture of the Institute. Something was different though – there was a garden, full of… blue? roses, and other flowers. She hadn't noticed she'd mentioned the name aloud.

"The-The Institute?"

The girl seemed to looked happier by her answer. "You know it then?"

Jean dumbly nodded her head.

"Then you can help me – or rather, you can help my brother. He told me quite a long time ago that someone called Jean Gray would mark the beginning of the story – he told me later he meant that someone called Jean would be able to help him. He did this picture from his dreams, and then when we moved here, I heard your name a couple times, and wanted to see if you'd be able to help him. You see, he has… gifts, so to speak. He goes to the school here… you might have seen him around…" she rifled through her bag for something, which she apparently found. "His name's Quatre…" she added as she held out a photo, which Jean took.

The photo was of a garden, one she recognized from the odd vision-like experience she had earlier in the week. The sole occupant of the picture seemed not to notice it was being taken. It was a cloudless night, and though it was not in the picture, the moonlight was streaming down pure, white light. The boy in the picture had blue eyes, deeper than deep, even in the picture, and silvery white bangs. He looked so bizarrely angelic, and the strange wispy lines could almost be shaped like wings. This was who she'd been trying to track down for a week.

The garden itself was beautiful, being full of roses and only roses, of many, many colors. However, the most noticeable seemed to be the ones which filled most the garden.

They were blue.

Not your off white pale azure, but a deep sapphire, almost as deep as the boys own eyes.

"Quatre…"

-scene end-

Ooo… what's up with Duo then? *grins* you'll see…


	3. Three Help

Blue Roses Under The White-Sand Moon 

**3- Help**

As time draws on, those beginners of the operation found they needed to ally their projects onto their side, before it was too late…

-scene begin-

I couldn't do it. Simple as that. I've never been one for words, so naturally, I couldn't really explain myself. I couldn't bring myself to explain. I know that time is running out – the moment I saw that news report, I knew time was running out. I need to find the others. But who will agree with me? Who will see what needs to be defended against? I want to say – really I do. But I can't help it. It's hard enough to think about… harder to put into words. I couldn't even say it flat-out to my own sister.

"Trowa?"

I look up, distracted from my thoughts, gladly. A woman… I believe her name is Orora, or Storm, is talking to me.

"There's someone to see you. They say it's of utmost importance. They… they wish to speak with Charles, also."

I nodded, got up from my position, and followed her to the office.

I couldn't hide my surprise at who was waiting for me.

"03,"

Tan skin.

Ebony hair, pulled into a tight ponytail.

Scrutinizing onyx eyes.

"Trowa Barton," I corrected absently, and then added, "05."

An affirmative nod. It was more than I could have expected.

"Chang WuFei."

-scene change-

The next day, tracking down her mystery charge was not difficult. It was almost as if he wanted to be found, for once. That couldn't be right… he refused to be found. He refused to be found at school, during school, after school. He refused to be found at home. He did not, however, refuse to be found at the front gates of the Institute. Which was definitely where she least suspected him to be 'hiding'.

He was looking through the gates into the gardens, no doubt aware of the eyes on him from cameras.

"The gardens are nice, but there aren't enough flowers…" he turned to face her, obviously noting the confusion she was trying valiantly to hide. "But I suppose they might get ruined…"

"Why did you come here?"

"I thought you could read minds… I expected you to read mine and know I was coming here…"

"How did you-"

"I know an awful lot more about you then you'd think, Jean Gray. You, and your friends."

She remained silent.

He sighed, looking through the gates once more, saddened.

It was almost like the day they met. She felt confused, and he seemed like a mystery.

He faced her once again, still sad, a melancholy mystery.

"I need your help."

"What?"

The setting sun highlighted shadows on the boys face.

"Time is growing short. I need your help."

"I don't understand…"

"Have you ever heard of the Five?"

"What do you-"

"I'm the Fourth Child. I need your help – I need your protection. Please."

"I still don't see what you mean…" she could see the desperate pleading in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do… he knew about the Institute, he knew about her friends, he knew about _her_. And she still didn't know anything about him. But she could tell… he really did need the help. And there was nothing she could do but help him.

-scene end-

I know it's short, and I know it took a long time, but just wait. I know the end of the story at the moment n.n not that it's very useful. MUCH APOLOGIES! If you live in England and have done your GCSE exams at Stantonbury Campus you'll understand that I have had a lot on my mind. Of course that isn't a very good excuse, but I'm in year 11. I want to get into 6th form. I have to do good.


	4. Four Suggestion

Blue Roses Under The White Sand Moon 

**4- Suggestion**

-scene begin-

"I don't think you quite understand the severity of the situation, Trowa."

I remembered WuFei, or the Fifth Child, very vividly. He wasn't a leader, he wasn't our leader. He wasn't a planner either. He was just good at making sure we stayed motivated, and made sure we didn't deviate, or get false illusions. He was also the one who tried to escape the most.

The remarkable thing is, there is still one thing that hasn't changed about him at all. He tends to forget that every one of us ALWAYS understands the severity of a situation.

"No WuFei, you just don't understand the uselessness at the moment. The First… the Second… they were closer to them then we were, especially you. I count on them assuming you're on the opposing side to them."

"After all they did to us… First and Second would always stick close to the Order, no matter what was done to them. Even as children the were power-hungry… the Order can offer them that power. But Charles Xavier understands the situation regarding what's coming, and he's on our side… and that's a positive thought. But if we can assume how four of us will side, what about…?"

He didn't need to finish the question. I understood.

In every group there is supposed to be a wild card, the sort of person who in an argument you can never guess whose side they'll take. Our little group of five had one, of course, but that single fact was being a bother at this very moment.

"There's no need to worry, WuFei. The Fourth sees sense, and will most probably see the sense in choosing our side."

WuFei sighed resignedly. There was no point in worrying over it. He looked to me, he dark eyes glinting with almost unwanted knowledge.

"There is a war coming, one of which the likes have not been seen for many a year. Time is running short on us, and we need to count our allies and cut our losses."

"I understand what you're saying WuFei, but there's no point thinking about it right now,"

"There is, Trowa. He must pick a side, and like it or not, he could pick theirs. But we don't have the time to ponder, and neither does he. It's as simple as that."

I nodded. There wasn't really much I could say to him.

He was right. Time was against us.

-scene change-

The darkness was modest in it's own special way, as two pretty blonds moved idly about, no real purpose, no real direction, but very real grins.

"I win our bet! I said the Fifth would not join us! Now your dear brother will have to pay up!"

The girl speaking, with long ash-blond hair that never failed to remain straight and sleek, switched the light on with a smile. Her glass-chip cornflower eyes sparkled with mirth and menace in a pallid face with unusual eyebrows. The second girl, with shorter honey-colored locks, and ceruleans just under a fringe, grinned in countenance.

"Yes, yes, but I believe some of those proceeds will soon be going to me!"

"And why would that be, my friend?"

"For I predicted that the Second would join our cause, and I am undoubted that this will occur within the week!"

"Ah, of course… in a moment of weakness did I accept that bet. It is annoyingly evident he will join us, but I don't know why he couldn't just get on with it!"

"That is all too true. But our true gamble must lie in the last one! For whose side will he choose, if he has not already chosen one?" The ash-blond smirked. "I would rather he didn't, in some respects. I remember the days… I did not like that child. Too high in ethics and integrity, and very little power, none of which can truly be put to our devices. The two that we will have on our side should proved to be the strongest – most probably both outmatching the other three put together!"

The second girl looked serious. "Do not underestimate any of the Children. The Fourth especially. The Second… we have seen what those powers have manifested into… a destructive force that wishes to join our cause. But the Fourth would not be the same one you knew ten years ago, Dorothy."

Dorothy smiled gently to her companion. "And that is one thing I believe you are wrong about, Relena. He will still refuse to use his powers to kill, just like ten years ago… and that is why he is weak. That is why he is not needed on our side."

Picking a fencing foil off the wall, Relena tossed it at Dorothy, not doubting the quick reactions that would allow her to catch the foil without incidence.

"As I said Dorothy, things change… people change… and if we aren't prepared for the changes, we are more then likely to be overwhelmed…"

Swinging the foil in an outward fashion as it electrified, Dorothy sighed. "I know… all too well do I know this…"

-scene change-

"What do you mean? I don't understand what you want me to do… how can I help you? Why do you need help?"

"Because I am running out of time… I've made my decision, but it's a dangerous one without help. I need the help of this place-" he indicated to the Institute "-and of the people here. I think I need… no, I know I need to talk to the one in charge here."

Still overly confused, Jean looked at the boy who was rapidly growing frantic in his argument.

"What, you want to stay here? To do that you'd need parental consent-"

"I've got that. A letter. Signed, dated, whatever. It's not something I could take time over, once I made my decision… please?"

He looked straight into her eyes, and she didn't doubt he could look straight into the very depths of her soul. She felt entrapped, powerless, and swayed. She wanted to say yes, and to just take him into the walls of the Institute, damning the consequences. She was about to comply when he suddenly looked away, almost ashamed. The foundations of her rather hastily made decision crumbled to dust.

"I-I'm sorry…" he stated simply. "I didn't mean to do that… but… I'm desperate…"

She didn't doubt it, but couldn't fathom why he was apologizing, or what on earth he was talking about. Her decision rebuilt, she mentally contacted the Professor.

//Professor, I have someone here who needs to talk to you. They say it's urgent. Is it okay if I bring them in?//

He watched with a smile at the unheard mental converse. He could tell how it was going, since it ended abruptly.

"I don't really understand why you've come to us for help, but you are welcome to come in with me…"

He smiled, as the gate swung open, admitting the two.

-scene end-

Okay, we haven't had any more from Duo, and we just haven't had Hiiro, but I believe this chapter to be better then the last. And it had an appearance from Dottie and Rel-Rel! And WuFei! Don't worry, I will hopefully get better at writing these chapters. There are a lot of strange things going on, and I have no idea what to do about Duo… thanks for all the reviews! You guys are wonderfully wonderful! Once again I must say that I give a SHOUNEN-AI WARNING for later on. Also, maybe shojo-ai… and there will also be some het… so if you don't like it, then… well… don't like it! Later!


	5. Five Children

Blue Roses Under The White-Sand Moon 

**5 – Children**

-scene begin-

He was determined, cold, disdainful.

He was accurate, intelligent, sharp.

He was deceptive, cunning, and gorgeous.

He was the First Child.

Standing in the shadows of the leaders meetings as he often did, keen eyes wary of any danger, he was thinking. His mind flitted from topic to topic, usually coming back to his favorite one.

Some people think that Death follows them. For him, this was true. But he didn't much mind, really. In fact, he liked Death's presence. Of course, he was probably thinking along different lines then the other people. They meant Death, dying. He meant Death, a physical form.

But the other thing bothering him was the supposed 'other side'. Apparently, two of the Children had joined with some sort of organization, to fight against the Order, that same Order that gave them the liberty with power they had now. How could they go against their creators?

Only three days ago had he caught sight of the Fifth lurking around in the compound. Sure he was on their side, he informed the leaders.

Unfortunately, the Fifth wasn't on their side.

In fact, neither was the Third.

It was no matter. There were many powerful Children much like himself within the Order. Alone they may not be able to go against on of the five, but two, or three, could easily overpower the two wayward Children.

It was not matter. They were tracked, wherever they went.

The strangest matter, however, was that of the Fourth Child. According to many different versions of persons scans, the Fourth Child was dead. Either he had found a way to avoid the scans, really was dead, or hadn't properly manifested his power. The third was the least likely – back in the beginning before the project was 'terminated' his powers never manifested. But ten years would change that, certainly. The second was possible. The compound was well shielded. Perhaps adjusting to life outside it had been too overwhelming. The first was the obvious choice. It had to be that.

Ah, but no matter. Everything would come together, soon…

-scene change-

"I wonder if you know what you're saying, Dorothy," the nicely tall, nicely imposing, and very blond man stated.

"I know all too well what I'm saying. The Fifth has join the Third. I don't know who they've joined with, but they are now fighting against us. We will have no choice but to eliminate them." She smirked. "Now pay up, Milliard."

Milliard handed Dorothy three cards, smiling. "I knew I shouldn't have made a bet against you, Dorothy. You have the Lady on your side, after all. For some reason, she does not take well to me…"

"Don't forget, I have her sister on my side too. And your sister, as well." She smirked. "I would like very much to have the Third Child join us. Surely he would remember the Lady's sister!"

"And leave the Fifth all alone? Why, that would be no fun. And, my dear Dorothy, I believe the Third is not all that concerned about the Lady's sister, he has always had another on his mind, after all…" A knowing grin.

"Well, dear Zechs, I have some business to attend to. I will talk to you at another time." And with that, she stalked off. Obviously knowingly leaving a picture behind.

A picture of a large mansion, with rolling gardens, and familiar faces…

-scene change-

While we sat, while we talked, I felt a sudden shift in my senses. It was not unusual, I could often tell when people moved closer or further away from me. But what I felt was brief, sudden, and gone. I could tell easily that WuFei had felt it also, but it seemed he had gotten a better grip on the cause.

"Did you just feel that?" I asked, even though the answer seemed obvious. Well, maybe not totally.

"Yes… yes, I did. It was a mental suggestion… but clumsily, maybe even unintentionally done. Whoever made the suggestion withdrew pretty quickly…"

Something inside me clicked. Something inside me told me to go to the door of this complex. I needed to get out of there.

Whatever that shift was, it was… familiar. I needed to see if it was who I thought it was.

I wanted to see if it what who I needed.

-scene change-

As the dark Sedan slowly followed a winding road, two people still stood at the gate, now open, as if unsure of entry. One redhead crossed the threshold with the confidence that comes with consistency, one blond hanging back, unsure, as the Sedan began to ignore the road, driving over grasslands. Small steps towards a goal he set himself as the car screamed round another dangerous cliff corner. Entry too late as the gates swung shut once again, said car inside. And said driver was stepping out.

Jean paused her thought train for a second to watch the scene unfold. This boy, who had done nothing but surprise her all week, now looked very much surprised. So much so, it could almost be called fear.

Evidently, it could definitely be called fear when he began to slowly edge backwards. She saw why.

The driver of the reckless car held up a rapier with amusement. She swung it twice for effect, and then energy surged up the thin steel. She smiled, holding no compassion or good nature in this expression, and leveled her foil at the boy who had asked for protection. Is this who they were protecting him against? What had she gotten herself into?

Things seemed to slow down to a rate that was almost impossible to be true. The foil-holding woman was walking towards the boy, ostensibly slowly. If she looked past this, she could see two people she didn't recognize running in their direction from the distance. One of them, she realized, had been staying at the Institute for a few days now. It was this one who had suddenly quickened his pace, and even from this distance she could see traces of recognition on his expression.

Then time sped up again as the woman thrust her seemingly electrified rapier at the boy.

-scene end-

OOO! Cliffhanger! Okay, BIG SHOUNEN-AI WARNING for the next chapter. Review me please! Sorry for the longer delay. Coursework sucks. Grr.


End file.
